


40 weeks

by Mrs_Patterson



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Patterson/pseuds/Mrs_Patterson
Summary: Tachanka and Finka are having a baby.This fic follows their adventures during pregnancy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [last_ARKangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_ARKangel/gifts).



> Some Finka as a mother / happiness for last_ARKangel <3  
> This is a kind of unusual approach to Tachanka x Finka for me but the idea stuck once I thought about it and I decided to give it a go.  
> There will be multiple chapters because I think is a lot to tell about such a big event ;)  
> Feel free to provide ideas <3

The sun shone through the windows of Hereford base. As Tachanka’s room was located on the eastern side of the complex it was already brightly lit up at this early hour.  
Two figures were lounging in bed lazily, legs entwined. The bed was too small for both of them but they didn’t mind sharing. Finka lay on her side, Tachanka’s larger body shielding her from behind, his broad chest pressed against her back and his arm slung around her upper body. Finka felt his face nuzzled against her neck, a soft blow of breath going trough her dishevelled hair. She was still half asleep, leaning into his affectionate touches like a purring cat and sighing contently, enjoying the warmth radiating from his large body. 

His hands ran down her pale body from behind. „I love you“, he whispered placing a caste kiss on her shoulder. She shifted slightly in her sheets, the rustling was the only sound apart from their soft breathing. The rising sun highlighted her sharp facial features and drew bright red highlights in her short hair as she turned her head to face her lover. Even in the bright morning sun her alabaster skin kept its marbly hue, only slightly tinted golden in the early morning sun.

Whenever Finka stayed the night they started their day exchanging body heat and lazy morning kisses in the bed they shared the night before. While the days at base were usually filled with training and lots of activity the nights and early morning hours belonged to the two of them. They shut the world out and simply enjoyed each other’s company. Tachanka usually woke up first and smothered her in affection. He pampered her as she slowly woke up. He couldn’t keep his eyes and hands of the beautiful younger woman and this morning was no exception.

Lying behind her, his hands ran up her thighs while he peppered her neck with kisses.  
Tachanka admired her well-toned back, his gaze slowly trailing down to her backside. He squeezed her hip while his other hand caressed Finka’s reddish hair. Finka turned her head to face him and share a slow and intimate kiss. It was one of her favourite parts of their mornings spent together. The lazy morning kisses that tasted of safety and home and Alexsandr. 

When they finally broke the kiss she turned around. Ending up on her back she granted him full access to her body and let him worship her body with his eyes and hands alike.  
Tachanka placed kisses all over her neck and collar bone, making her sigh out and closing her eyes once more.  
His fingertips traced soothing circles all over her belly, slowly working his way up towards her breasts. As she brushed the pads of his fingers over her nipples, she flinched the slightest. Tachanka was well acuainted with her body by now and could tell that something was off immediately. As he rested his hand on her breast, the tall russian realized that there was indeed some difference. His hand was unusually occupied. He loved Finka’s small breasts and delicate nipples but her breasts felt different this morning. Tachanka was sure that Finka’s breasts were swollen and the way his loved one flinched at his touch he assumed they were also tender. He gazed down to her stomach, where he had let his hands wander merely seconds ago. It was flat. And yet he couldn’t shake off a certain feeling.

„Lera...“ he cleared his throat. „Do you think... Is there a chance... I mean...“ , he he fell silent and Lera couldn’t help but chuckle at his loss for words. She placed a kiss on his neck. Tachanka took a deep breath and mustered his courage. „Are you pregnant?“

Her eyes shot wide. This couldn’t be possible, could it? Her mind was racing trying to figure out wether he might be right. Now she was the one at loss for words.  
„I think I would like that“, Tachanka finally spoke, stroked his thumb over her eyebrow and kiss her forehead. Warmth spread through Finka’s body as she sank back into his loving embrace. She snuggled up against him, pressing closer with a growing smile.  
„Yeah, I think I’d like that, too“


	2. two little lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finka and Tachanka do a pregnancy test. The result is not what Finka had expected but Tachanka is a darling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is finally here

It was a few day later when Tachanka addressed the subject again. „It’s about time. You should do a pregnancy test“. Finka knew he was right. She nodded in approval. They had talked about it a lot, mostly imagining possible scenarios. 

The test would reveal the inevitable truth and both outcomes were scary in a way. The past few days had been a rollercoaster of emotions. While the idea of having a child was an appealing one it also meant a drastic change in lifestyle – primarily for Finka. Right now she still doesn’t know what outcome to hope for.

Having a child would be a wonderful thing, especially with Alexsandr. They would be a family. The thought filled Finka with a warm feeling of happiness. But emotions wrestled with reason. Part of her was worried that her body wouldn’t be capable of carrying a child to full term or that she might pass on her neuropathy to an innocent tiny human being. She would feel guilty if she had to put a child through what she had experienced. As an intelligent woman she couldn’t shake off her concerns and worries.

Finka had been quiet calm the past few days. Talking about a possible pregnancy was almost fun, it was merely a dream they allowed themselves to dream. A secret they kept between themselves. They bantered about it, imagining all kinds of scenarios and as good as they sounded to her, she didn’t believe that her life would change very soon. She couldn’t be pregnant. 

But of course her lover was right, the test had to be done. They needed to know whether Finka was pregnant or not. 

They were sitting on the floor of Finka’s small restroom, legs bent and shoulders brushing. Finka leaned against Tachanka, holding a pregnancy test in her right hand. Both of them stared at the white plastic subject that could change their life.   
They had talked about the possible outcomes in the past days. They had never planned for Finka to get pregnant but the longer they thought about it the more appealing it sounded. Simultaneously the possibility of Finka being pregnant was terrifying in a way.

Tachanka was wondering how Finka would react to the result. Usually she was nothing about collected and rational, but in this situation she was unpredictable to him. He knew that part of her was excited about the possibility of starting a family. It was something that she could consider for the first time since they met. She had never wanted it with other partners before she met him, Tachanka knew that. He knew it was a huge display of trust. 

They watched as the first line of pink dye appeared on the test. Would there be a second one? They would get the result in three minutes. Tachanka watched as Finka got more antsy with every second. He had never seen her that impatient and anxious, not even during operation chimera. Finka stared daggers at the test, wanting the process to speed up. She knew damn well that they had to wait three minutes for the result. She just didn’t want to wait. Time ticked by unbearably slow. First Finka started shifting uncomfortably, then she took a deep breath and got up. She was getting fidgety and sitting still seemed an impossible task. She leaned against the bathroom counter and looked down at her partner. He appeared to be his calm, usual self but she knew he was just as impatient as her. Tachanka looked up at her, he knew she needed to keep moving to deal with her tension. He eyed her carefully, trying to predict her reaction to the test result, but still wasn’t able to. Just as he thought she was frozen in her spot he sat down next to him.

„Don’t be mad if I’m not pregnant“, Finka whispered.  
„Don’t be mad if you are“, Tachanka replied softly and Finka huffed. Her lips curled into a smirk.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Then finally Tachanka’s wrist watch beeped. They looked at each other and Finka swallowed drily.  
„Time’s up. Let’s have a look“, he finally spoke.

Finka gripped the pregnancy test with both hands and stared at the 2 lines. She felt hot and cold and just realized that her hands were shaking when she felt Tachanka’s large hands on her own. He looked at the test and back at her face. Finka was clearly shocked but he couldn’t tell whether it was in a good way.

An incredible amount of feelings washed over Finka. The young belarus was overwhelmed with emotions. Shock, excitement, happiness, disbelief, concern, fear of the unknown. All these feelings mixed and they were heavy on Finka’s shoulders. Her throat was dry, her hands sweaty and her head spinning.

She finally broke the silence: „Well I’m not really sure whether there is a second line. I mean it’s barely visible“. Tachanka looked at her softly. „Lera, a line is a line. You are pregnant.“ He smiled at her, her hands still in his.   
A single tear ran down Finka’s cheek and she went silent again as she covered her face with her hands.

With her boyfriend telling her that she was indeed pregnant the truth crushed in on her with full intensity. Even though she couldn’t grasp the extent completely at this very moment the revelation was slowly sinking in. Finka nestled against her partner’s broad shoulder and rested her head against his neck. She needed him close, needed to smell him, needed to feel his warmth and calmness. Tachanka was as supportive as ever. He put his arm around his girlfriend, pulling her closer to him and tugging her into his loving embrace. „Come here“, he whispered gently. He dried the tears from her eyes and placed a kiss on her forehead. „I am very proud of you“, he finally said.

The words made Finka turn her head and look up at her boyfriend. She realized that he was beaming at her. She had never seen him in such a state of happiness.


End file.
